


Not Planned

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Bring your toothbrush for the aftercare fluff, Light Domdrop, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Panic Attack, Punishment, Relationship Negotiations, Spanking, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Sometimes, Barry makes rash decisions. Sometimes, Oliver makes rash decisions. This time, they both do.





	Not Planned

As soon as they were back in the Arrowcave and it was just the two of them, Barry knew that he was in trouble. Of course, he had messed up majorly after all, just running off without thinking things through first, trying to solve things with his speed as usual, and he had gotten himself hurt. Of course it was already healed again, but Oliver was still fuming with anger at him.

„Pants down, bend over the desk“, Oliver barked at him now, and Barry was feeling guilty enough to comply immediately, walking over and letting his pants and underwear slip down his legs as he bent over and braced himself on the surface of the desk. A look over his shoulder showed him that Oliver was holding a brush now – Barry hoped dearly that it wasn‘t Felicity‘s – and was approaching with an angry glare in his eyes.

„I‘m going to punish you now, make sure you won‘t run off like that again, putting yourself in danger and in harm‘s way“ Oliver told him, and it all made sense. Barry had fucked up, after all, he deserved a punishment. That was the way they had discussed it, that Oliver would take care of Barry‘s punishments, and that Barry would often hand all the power in their relationship over to the archer. So now, he just nodded and hung his head.

„Of course, Sir. Thank you for setting me right again.“

Barry had always loved being spanked, from the first time he could remember trying it out as a kink. It had soon become his main staple of kinky goodness, and it had been a long time since he‘d been with anyone who wouldn‘t at least occasionally turn his butt a nice warm red. Oliver turned out to love turning Barry‘s ass into a sore mess, and Barry loved how much joy he took in it. And when just spanking and fooling around with kinky toys slowly evolved into taking steps into a true BDSM relationship, Barry found himself more and more intrigued. It hadn‘t been long since Barry and Oliver had started to become sub and Dom in the evenings, and sometimes during the day if they could sneak enouh alone time. Or at times like these, when Barry had fucked up and needed a punishment.

Barry trusted Oliver to do the right thing.

And yet, from the first time the brush connected with his bare butt, something felt off. It felt too harsh for the start and Barry felt too senstitive, as if somehow all his nerve endings were standing on end, and as if something was missing. Something vital, but he couldn‘t pin it down.

„Thank you, Sir“ he whispered, and the second strike seemed to come much too fast, somehow.

„You‘ve been bad, Barry. But I‘ll make you good again. I‘ll punish you and make sure you won‘t rush off like that again, and then it‘ll be okay.“

„Thank you, Sir. I‘m sorry I‘ve been bad.“

He couldn‘t quite pin down why he wasn‘t able to slip into the right mindset, but Barry couldn‘t feel the calm cloud of subspace overtake him, couldn‘t slip into the place where he would start feeling calm and sorry for what he‘d done, where he‘d know he‘d be forgiven once he made it to the end of the punishment. Somehow, he just felt more and more frazzled the more the brush came down on his ass, and he couldn‘t help but feel like he had really disappointed Oliver this time. He had truly made him angry, and he was taking the anger out on Barry, like he deserved. Maybe he‘d fucked up so much that Oliver would not want him anymore. Maybe he had been too much of a bad boy this time, too much trouble, too much of an effort. Oliver was a very busy man, and Barry was such an inconvenience with how he kept fucking up. Maybe this would finally be it and Oliver would drop him like everyone else had dropped him before.

Somewhere in his mind there was a voice saying that a Dom should never take out their anger out on the sub without letting it cool first, that a punishment should never be delivered in the heat of the moment, but Barry didn‘t listen to it. Oliver was right to be angry, and he was right to punish Barry for it. If Barry would have been hurt worse he might not have been able to take that mob boss down with Oliver in the end, after all.

The brush kept coming down mercilessly, and Barry suddenly started feeling nauseous and lightheaded. He knew it was bad when he suddenly had the feeling that he was floating above himself and looking down at himself, standing over the desk and shaking as Oliver continued to lay into his ass. He realised he was slipping into a panic attack, and he still couldn‘t pin down why it was. Why didn‘t he feel safe, why wasn‘t it good like usual, why didn‘t he feel sheltered and protected by Oliver even why he was the one punishing him?

With panicked urgency, he realised that he needed this to stop. Oliver needed to stop until he started panicking too much.

He needed to safeword.

_Only he didn‘t have a safeword._

They had only used one from scene to scene so far, hadn‘t established one they‘d always use, and Oliver hadn‘t checked in with him before. That was it, he realised. That was the vital part he was missing that had made him so uneasy. He had no way of stopping this.

„Oliver, stop!“ he tried, but the brush just kept coming down.

„Your punishment‘s not done, boy“, Oliver told him. He also hadn‘t told Barry when exactly it‘d be over and he‘d be forgiven.

„No! Stop, Oliver!“

„You‘re to address me as Sir when being punished, boy!“

Oliver sounded more angry now instead of less, and Barry knew he only had moments left before he‘d be too caught up in his panic to do anything.

„Ollie. Stop.“ He turned around and winced as the brush connected painfully with his elbow where his butt had been just moments before.

„I can‘t.“ He didn‘t know how to explain to Oliver that it just kept feeling worse and worse and that he was this close to panicking and that it was just wrong today and that he needed Oliver to stop even though he knew he was being punished and that punishments weren‘t supposed to feel good.

„Barry, what the fuck?!“

Oliver froze as he saw Barry‘s face, and then the brush clattered to the floor and Oliver held both of his hands out in front of him.

„God, Barry. Barry… I‘m so sorry. You‘re not doing well, are you? Can I touch you?“

Barry wasn‘t actually sure about touching, but it was Oliver so he nodded, and then those strong arms were around him and it was only when he felt his tears soaking into Oliver‘s shirt that he realised he had already been crying.

„Ollie, I don‘t feel good“ he whimpered and clutched onto his boyfriend as he gave in to the sobs trying to tear their way out of his throat.

„Oh god, Barry, I‘m so sorry… I‘m so sorry, I should have realised… Thank you for calling an end to it, my dear boy. I hurt you, baby. Gosh, I didn‘t even let you pick a safeword, did I? God, Barry...I‘m so sorry. Tell me what you need. Please.“

Barry nodded in acknowledgement of Oliver‘s plea, but kept his face buried in Oliver‘s shoulder as he soaked up the affection and comfort as Oliver gently stroked his back, keeping him close and safe as he quietly continued berating himself.

Somehow it made Barry feel better to know that Oliver was angry at himself and blamed himself for being such a big factor in their scene going south. It showed him that Oliver took it seriously, and that he saw them as equals, that Barry was more to him than just an ass to beat when he was angry, a plaything to tie up and have his way with. Oliver cared about him, and right now that was what Barry needed. He needed to know that he was cared for and safe, and that Oliver would be able to forgive him even without completing his spanking.

„Am I still bad?“ he asked in a small voice once his sobs had quietened down enough to allow him to speak again.

„Barry, darling. No, you‘re not. You‘re such a good boy. I know you only ran off earlier because you wanted to protect me, and I was scared when I saw you come back hurt. I want you to be more careful in the future, but you could never be bad. You‘re my good boy, Barry, my sweet pet, my boyfriend that means so much to me. You‘re not bad at all.“

Barry nodded against his damp shirt and then pulled back enough to look at Oliver.

„Can we just go cuddle, please? I know we‘re invited to dinner with the others later, but I just want to be with you and calm down… please?“

„Anything you need, Bar. I‘ll text Felicity, tell her we can‘t make it. And we‘ll stay here, do whatever you want. Unless you wanna go home?“

Barry let out a sniffle and reached behind himself to where Oliver had dropped his phone earlier and handed it to him.

„I wanna go home, but I don‘t feel up to it just yet. I just want to cuddle and have some food.“

Oliver appeared momentarily distracted by typing out a text to Felicity, but he nodded at Barry‘s words anyway.

„I can make you some sandwiches upstairs and get you a bunch of nuts or whatever we have there?“ Barry slipped his hand in Oliver‘s as soon as he had finished texting and leaned against him.

„Wanna come upstairs with you.“

Oliver just nodded and knelt down to pull Barry‘s boxers and pants back up. „Do you want cream on your backside first, darling?“

Barry thought about it for a moment, tilting his head. He loved the feeling of cold cream on his sore butt, but right now he didn‘t want his backside touched anymore. He wanted hugs and maybe later some kisses, and then he knew they‘d be in for a painful talk about trust and safewords and boundaries, but he didn‘t want Oliver‘s hand on his ass again tonight. So he shook his head and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

„No, thank you. Just hugs please for now.“

There was some pain that flitted over Oliver‘s face at the statement but he nodded and lifted Barry‘s hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

„Of course. Whatever you need. Do you feel up to going upstairs for some food?“

Barry nodded silently and allowed Oliver to lead him upstairs. He could sense that it was Oliver that was frazzled and almost panicky now, and he knew that he was only holding it together because Barry had been hurt and needed the care. Later, when he‘d feel a little bit more himself again, he‘d make sure that Oliver was okay again as well. But for now he didn‘t have much capacity outside of calming himself down yet.

Seeing Oliver keeping it together for him was another sign of Oliver truly caring for him though, and Barry couldn‘t help but feel grateful. No one was perfect after all, and especially when these things were still new he knew there were bound to be fuck-ups, but it was still ood to see Ollie care enough to have troubles with what he had done.

He stepped up behind Oliver as the archer started putting some sandwiches together, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on Ollie‘s shoulder. He could feel him lean back into Barry, causing the younger man to smile.

„I think we both imagined this going a little differently, didn‘t we?“

Oliver let out a dark chuckle. „Maybe I shouldn‘t start my punishing you for being too rash and not thinking by being too rash and not thinking myself. God, how could I forget checking in for a safeword, or making sure you were alright? Clearly I need to learn my own lesson first.“

Barry turned his head to kiss the side of Oliver‘s neck.

„And maybe next time you wait until you‘re calmed down again before you punish me?“

„You think there‘ll be a next time?“ Oliver sounded both hopeful and a little scared, and Barry kissed the same spot again to soothe him.

„Of course. One little fuck up will not keep me away from this. You said so yourself when we started: It‘s a learning process. Learning includes making mistakes. They‘re not nice and they‘re painful for both of us sometimes, like this one, but they‘re normal. It just means we‘ll need to do some more talking. You‘re… you‘re very important to me, Ollie, and I trust you. You fucked up there, but I trust you. I know you‘ll do better next time.“

Oliver abandoned the cheese he‘d been about to put on the bread and turned around in Barry‘s hold, wrapping his arms around him in return.

„Can I kiss you?“

It made Barry‘s heart soar to know that Oliver didn‘t just go for it, that he was so aware of Barry‘s boundaries now. He truly was the best, nothing about that had changed.

„Please do“, he responed and leaned forward, meeting Oliver in a sweet kiss, comfort and reassurance for both of them as they held on to one another.

Once they pulled apart again Barry gently pushed Oliver to the side as he sped through making the last of the sandwiches himself so they‘d finally be done. He handed the plate to Oliver for carrying then and took his free hand.

„Now I wanna go downstairs again, curl up on the bed in our secret room and watch every Robin Hood movie we can think of“ he announced, and Oliver just nodded mutely at him and held the door for him.

Just minutes later, they were both in pyjamas and curled up into a tight ball in the giant bed in one of the spare basement rooms, and Oliver had queued up every Robin Hood movie they could find on Netflix, as requested. The fact that he hadn‘t voiced a single word of complaint about the choice of movie showed Barry how very sorry he was still feeling.

They were curled up and tangled with one another so much that Barry could only see half the screen, but he didn‘t actually mind. The main part was that he was here with Oliver and they were together and there for one another and slowly working on healing the wound they had just given themselves.

They did a bit of talking over the course of the movies, and Oliver admitted a few times still that he should have handled especially the onset of the scene better, but also that he should have read the distressed tone in Barry‘s voice earlier when he had asked to stop, but they agreed that the rest of the night would be for comfort and reconnecting, and that they would delay the bulk of the talk for the next day. After all, Barry had said, he wanted to know for sure that they‘d be okay before they went and reopened the can of panic that had happened there, and Oliver had agreed and kissed him again in that sweet way of his that Barry absolutely adored.

They drifted off sometime during the third Robin Hood movie (which was a shame, it was the one with Kevin Costner and Alan Rickman) and only woke up the next morning to Felicity‘s voice calling through the closed door.

„Which one of you guys dropped my brush on the floor? You better not have done anything untoward with it – _again_!!“

Barry opened his eyes and easily found Oliver‘s, still soft with sleep but alert and looking right back at him.

They both broke into a snort of laughter.


End file.
